(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator based on a sensor actuator network and a method of actuating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of actuating an actuator based on data sensed by a sensor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A sensor network consisting of small sensor apparatuses in which sensors are mounted is variously used in accordance with various purposes of use. A sensor network installed interiorly reports interior environment information to a user, and a sensor network installed in a greenhouse reports interior environment information of the greenhouse to a user.
A network that not only reports sensed information to a user but also has an actuator or a server that receives and analyzes the sensed information properly actuated is referred to as a wireless sensor/actuator network (WSAN).
Recently, a WSAN has been widely used. For example, when an actuator determines a that temperature is reduced to no more than a uniform value through sensed information of a sensor installed in a greenhouse, the actuator may command the greenhouse to actuate a heater.
In addition, in a building, an air conditioning system for a room is driven based on reports of temperature sensors attached to the room, and temperature is commonly reported every 1 to 10 seconds. An air conditioning system for an internal space is commonly driven based on values of 2 to 4 temperature sensors, which deteriorates efficiency of building energy management. Further, although cooling/heating is not required for the entire internal space, the entire internal space is cooled/heated, which deteriorates not only efficiency of building energy management but also comfort of some users, and may be harmful to some crops in a greenhouse. For example, a temperature sensor positioned at an exit of a room reports an increase in temperature for a moment caused by door opening so that valves of all variable air volume (VAV) apparatuses in the room may be actuated to reduce temperature of the room, which generates severe waste of energy. At this time, one VAV apparatus of the exit where the temperature is increased or a few VAV apparatuses around the VAV apparatus may be actuated together so that the temperature may be efficiently reduced. However, since an arrangement or structure of furniture in the room may be changed anytime and flow of the air may not be correctly predicted, it is not efficient to have a few VAV apparatuses unconditionally actuated.